DESCRIPTION: There is a growing awareness of interrelationship between nuclear architecture and the regulation of gene expression. Particularly significant is evidence supporting contributions of the nuclear matrix to these processes. The nuclear matrix is involved in gene localization and in the control of replication and transcription. It is also a site for the targeting and integration of signaling mechanisms mediated by physiological regulators of gene expression including steroid hormones and activators of second messenger regulatory pathways. Equally important, nuclear matrix proteins reflect unique cell and tissue types and undergo modifications during differentiation. Specific nuclear matrix proteins are associated with breast, prostate, colon, bladder and bone cancer with characteristic changes during tumor progression. Nuclear matrix proteins, therefore, provide a basis for diagnosis and prognosis of cancer and potentially other diseases. This meeting will focus on the rapidly growing areas of nuclear matrix research and will cover a wide span of topics as summarized above. Coverage of this research in meetings is poorly represented in relationship to the broad range interest in this topic. It is a unique opportunity for researchers in this field who span a wide range of area to bond together and exchange the latest information and concepts. The first keystone Symposium on the Nuclear Matrix was held in April, 1995 and received rave reviews from many who attended it. Many prominent participants rated it one of the most exciting meetings that they have ever attended. With the developments in this field over the past two years we have every reason to believe that the April, 1998 meeting will be just as exciting and likely even more rewarding than the previous one.